vaheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Fugmoor (city)
Fugmoor is a sovereign city on the west coast of Lyssafornia. It is vastly underpopulated for its size, having only 9,313 inhabitants. The first settlement was established on 27th April 2012 yet it the city was not officially founded as "Fugmoor" until 14th May 2012, with the completion of Fugmoor High School. It has one of the worst economies for a city of its size, as all revenue and government profits are transferred directly to the Crown and state of Vaheria. This is due to the fact that the soil within the city limits is regarded as a part of Vaheria. The city is governed by a mayor in lieu of the Queen. The mayor reports to Her Majesty via telephone call on the 13th of every month. The current mayor of Fugmoor is Lorraine Braveheart. The city is well known for it's smog and pollution problem, the vast wage gap resulting in extensive poverty-stricken areas, the high levels of crime, and the abandonment and neglect of many of the buildings, due to the continuous exodous of citizens. It is the last surviving vestige of the Vaherian Empire. History The city was named by Captain O. Rly who upon seeing the desolate moor on the coast said "It's fucking ugly." This Fucking Ugly Moor was eventually shortened to Fugmoor. The city was breifly renamed 'Fugmoro' in 1584 due to the invasion of King Lulutz's fleet; however the city was subsequently abandoned when the Spanish realised how unprofitable the area was. Original Settlement Captain Rly's original colony mysteriously vanished in 1571. Dwindling supplies and resources led the occupants of the settlement to send their mayor, Jerome Braveheart, back to Vaheria to petition the Crown for more resources in August 1570. Bad weather forced him to stay in Vaheria until October 1571, upon his return Braveheart discovered the settlement abandoned. The only clue he found was the word 'rowanoak' carved into the pillory post in the town square. It later transpired the inhabitants had discovered another settlment nearby, and had visited 'The Row and Oak' tavern at the crossroads. What became of them when they entered is not known, as the tavern and surrounding village were abandoned when inspected. The tavern still stands, but has been bricked up and sealed inside a warehouse specially constructed around it. Criminal Outpost After the destruction of the original town and mysterious disappearance of all the occupants, Fugmoor was repopulated as a criminal settlement. This lasted until 1861, when the law prohibiting locals from moving in was officially repealed. To this day many of the inhabitants of Fugmoor are descende nts of these early Vaherian criminals. Fugmoor was by now a small town in the Pussy Badlands of the Wild West. In 1861 with the influx of new citizens the discovery of gold under the soil was made. The town grew rapidly and unsustainably into a small city that profited greatly from the Lyssafornian gold rush, and then foundered after the gold dried up. Modern Day Ever since it has been desperately struggling to achieve levels of wealth comparable to it's neighbour, the financial city of Meshmoor Heights. Unfortunately Fugmoor is a city built on broken dreams and false promises; with the passing of each year it sinks lower into the quagmire of corruption and pollution that got it where it is today. Geography Fugmoor is situated on the west coast of Lyssafornia. It is boardered by the Terrific Ocean to the west, the Pootawn Desert to the east, the city of Meshmoor Heights to the north, and the Fat Crack Canyon to the south. The city sits atop an active leyline and as such is often the location for all sorts of paranormal activity. Fugmoor boasts fantastic views of the surrounding ocean, deset, and forests which border it. Surrounding Area Fugmoor is in a unique location in that it is equidistant from areas which are embodiments of the four elements. Quasi-scholars have often attributed the strange happenings (and influx of unique characters to the area) as being because of this. The vast Pootawn Desert to the east of the city has been the subject of much debate over the past 70 years, due to repeated sightings of UFO's and the famous Lolsowell Crash Site. Rumours that debris from the crash site of an alien space ship are stored and tested in a secret government facility somewhere in the Pussy Badlands still persist to this day. Other Features Apart from the attractions provided by the vast numbers of tribal burial sites, secret government facilities, and reports of cryptozoological species roaming the nearby forests and hills, Fugmoor has a thriving tourism industry built on the outstanding natural beauty surrounding the city. As such it is often a filming location for film and television. Economy Fugmoor is notorious for having one of the most unstable and fluctuating economies in the western world. Built originally on a short-lived goldrush, the city experienced great wealth and grew rapidly. After ten years the coffers and mines were empty, and the local government found itself under pressure from the Crown to raise taxs to an extortionate amount. Officially taxes have continuously risen each and every year, but it is common knowledge that many citizens do not pay them. 1871 - Present In 1871, to prevent the city from going broke and declaring bankruptcy, the Vaherian government made a deal with the USSL to allow them to build a top secret military base outside the city limits, in the nearby Pussy Badlands. Rent paid for this area of land was enough to keep Fugmoor afloat until well into the 1940's. At this time the mayor of Fugmoor permitted the testing of nuclear weapons created at this facility, on the desert and in some parts of the city. This resulted in the zombie outbreaks of 1944, 5, and 7 respectively. Power for this facility is generated by the Nuclear Power Plant on the city's eastern side. Rent money and the price of power sold to other cities has generated vast sums of money in recent years, enough to prevent Queen Elizabelph II from closing the city. In 1953 the military facility was shut-down due to an experiment gone wrong. It was occupied shortly after by operatives from the Vaherian government. Features & Points of Interest Fugmoor has many points of interest, ranging from the ancient tribal burial grounds most buildings are constructed on to the new skyscrapers and factories that dominate the skyline. Listed below are some of the main attractions: *Ancient Indian Burial Grounds - found beneath foundations of many buildings. *City Hall - exhibiton of artifacts on the history of Fugmoor. *Fugmoor Museum of Fine Art *Fugmoor High *The Kassner Workhouse *Manon Hill *Fug Cinema *Vahertech Inc. HQ *The Promenade *Fugmoor Docks *Bigfoot Sighting Park *Facility 17 *St. Medhue's Cathedral *Lolsowell Crash Site *Novo Nuclear Power Plant *Churnibble Nuclear Meltdown Memorial Plaque Inhabitants Noteable Residents 2004 Riots 2004 saw the release of the film 'On Her Maggotry's Secret Service'. Often labelled as "the worst movie of all time" by critics, the film was a catastrophic failure at the box office. Audiences were so incensed at the piece that on opening night riots broke out accross Fugmoor. Cause Social historians have often blamed Queen Elizabelph II herselph for inciting the riots, due to her contradictory stances on the work. Before release she claimed it was "a glorious piece" and was even seen attending the premiere with stars Lyssa Starsmith and Kinky Nostalgia. However, when public opinion turned she openly criticised the film's portrayal of her predecessor, and claimed the movie ridiculed Vaheria, and made a mockery of royalty in general. This further angered the crowds, as many Fugmoorons are known to suffer from Vaherian Syndrome. Aftermath The rioters caused the destruction of much of the city, some areas of which were never rebuilt and have never recovered. While this resulted in a new appearance for the somewhat tired city, such as brand new buildings and some areas becoming incredibly structurally unsound, it also resulted in the deaths of many innocent rioters at the hands of the Fug PD. Consequences As a result of the riots, the mayor curtailed the production of DVDs and VHS copies of the film, and ordered the movie heavily retconned to appease the masses. This resulted in the direct to video sequel. The commander of the Fug PD received a knighthood from the Queen for his strict orders to crush the rebellion. Despite harming hundreds of innocent bystanders with water cannons, the Queen could see he meant well, and that's what really matters in times like these. Fugmoor High School was not affected by the riots, but Headmaster Eduardo Fakker claimed the school suffered damages overnight. It was subsequently closed while rebuilding was underway. There were also vast numbers of arrests for looting, violence, destruction of property, and murder. Category:Cities Category:Places